Havoc infinity
by sugar high tails
Summary: a unkown power has arrived. they way of beating it cna corrupt the souls of our heroes. SHADOW LOVE INTREST CONTEST! if you don't mention proof of reading my story i won't look at your OC.
1. havocs birth

Wolfy with a Y: hell-o, I own nothing-o. not even my sanity-o.

~*~

Angel Island was still. Not a sound was heard. The only life form on the island was chaos, who was released by knuckles to protect the emerald while he was gone. The god of chaos sat by the emerald, waiting, just incase someone attempted to steal the emerald. He heard a small noise. It could've been any thing, but he stood up and looked around anyway. He was standing there ready to attack the next breathing soul to come within 5 feet of the emerald. But he never got the chance. A strange unknown power over came him. With one single shot, the god of chaos melted down into a metallic puddle and dissolved into the air.

~*Elsewhere*~

This particular echidna was very tense. The last echidna in the world had one job, and he wasn't doing it. 

" Knuckles stop spazzing! Chaos can handle the master emerald!" Rouge complained of the echidna being so up tight. Amy, dragging sonic against his will, walked over to them.

" We planned this trip to twinkle park months ago! Stop worrying!" she cheerfully stated. She then looked down at the miserable blue hedgehog.

" C'mon Sonic! Lets go on the Ferris wheel again!" Amy squealed. 

" Not again! That's the eighth time!" Sonic Complained. Though he'd never show it or tell it, he was enjoying himself. As the pink hedge happily skipped up towards a ride you could see in the distance cream and tails sharing a nice ice cream cone. Rouge thought of this as 'cute' while knuckles described it as nauseating. The bat looked over to the echidna. 

'Maybe if I raise his adrenalin he'll forget about the emerald.' she thought. She looked at knuckles once more.

" So, what do you want to do?" rouge asked slyly. 

" If I **have** to be here, can't we go to the casino?" he asked pleadingly. Rouge shot him a glare. 

" Remember what happened last time." she commented sharply. Knuckles thought very heavily. 

_/flashback/_

A very shady panther sat across from knuckles at a card table in Vegas. 

" No, really. There are five aces." The panther explained to knuckles. Our echidna friend looked at himsuspiciously.

" but isn't there an ace for every suit. And there are only four suits. Heart, diamonds, clubs and spades." Knux responded. The panther was struggling for a plan.

" Ummm... this is the ace of um...Aces!" he responded. This knuckles thought a bit.

" well, you have an honest face." the panther smiled, eyes behind sunglasses, face covered by a wide rim hat. One gold tooth shining in his smile. He straitened the tie on his pinstripe suit. Knuckles handed the man the 5 grand.

" rouge is going to kill me, but it least I wasn't tricked, I can tend to be a bit gullible." knuckles stated with a small chuckle. 

" I couldn't tell" the panther said while shaking knuckles hand. 

" good bye and thanks for the pleasure of having this card game with you" he said patting his sack of money.

_/end flash back/ _

knuckles snapped back into reality he looked toward rouge who was tapping her foot glaring at him. 

" I see what you mean" knuckles stated in a melancholy tone remembering the cards lecture he got when he returned from Vegas. Rouge eyed the moping echidna and sighed.

" Come on lets go on the floom." they walked over there. A young grey wolf stopped them. She looked about in her teenage years. Perhaps 15, maybe 16. She had a tight red shirt on with a black spaghetti strap tank top over it. To accompany the top she had a blue denim skirt. She had red boots that were ankle high with a wide black stripe that starts near the bottom of the tow and travels to the mid way high of the heel, getting thinner along the way. Her eyes glowed a piercing orange, no emotion what so ever. She had darker grey bangs about two inches long clumped together with small bounce to them. She also had shoulder length hair of the same color. The stranger turned to knuckles.

" Give me the chaos emerald, hand it over." she spoke in a mono-tone. Knuckles glared at the wolf. He carried one of the chaos emeralds with him everywhere so no evil can have all seven. 

" Over my dead body!" he yelled at her. The wolf did not move.

" that can very well be arranged" she stated. Rouge gave knuckles a confused stare.

" I thought you kept the chaos emeralds on angel island."

" I always keep one in my pocket incase some evil is aiming to conquer the world." Rouge stared at him again.

" you don't have pockets." she said flatly.

" aha! That's where your wrong!" knuckles motioned to a small red cloth sewed to his body.

" that's...weird... how does it fit into that tiny pocket?" 

" I put it in a shrinky-dink oven." he stated. Rouge thought in would suit her best if she didn't ask.

" I will take that now." the wolf said with no expression. Knuckles then charge at her with full power. The wolf raised her legs and gave him a good roundhouse kick in the ribs. The kick sent him flying towards the Ferris wheel. The vibration the unconscious echidna sent alerted sonic and Amy. The two jumped out of their chair. Amy took out her Piko-Piko hammer during he free fall. She was aimed straight for the wolf. The wolf easily pushed her and her hammer aside. Sonic came charging toward her also, but she moved to the side. The blue hedgehog couldn't stop due to his enormous speed, he ran onto a roller coaster track and got hit by an on coming car, sending him soaring. Rouge saw the bloody mess of her friends, she decided to take the defensive way out of this. Tails and Cream came towards the scene also. Rouge quickly turned towards them. 

" Tails, get sonic, cream get Amy. I'll get knuckles. We need to find somewhere safe to bring them." Cream up eyes getting cloudy. 

" But, where is it safe?" Tails instantly looked up.

" I know a secret bay past the mystic ruins. The three quickly grabbed their friends before the wolf could get them and flew away.

" I will get that last emerald." she said watching them fly away.

~*~

WWY: ok that's the first chapter. Just click the little purply review button and we'll be good. 


	2. a solution, but is it?

WWY: Yay! A review! Thanx sonic fanatic. Anyways here we go….

~~*~~

The wolf of mystery walked into a darkly lit room. A pair of glowing eyes appeared, the illumination gave off just enough to see her. She then bent down on one knee and bowed her head.

" what's the report Rya… (A/N Ree-uh)" he said with an extremely gruff voice. The wolf, now we know as Rya, looked up.

" I have collected six of the emeralds, one escaped me. I would like to request a partner to help me. Also, master, I found this, he looks like the perfect candidate. She lay down the unconscious being. " he will be perfect to eliminate the sonic group." the eyes slimmed.

" I am impressed, you shall retrieve that emerald as soon as possible. I shall give you a partner and I shall revive the candidate." you have served me well Rya. Your upgraded to the master class. I'll shall send Arctic, she has pleased me greatly…" at that moment a polar bear walked in. she had a dark ice blue shirt covered with a pale blue vest. She had a medium periwinkle blue pants with brown snow boots. She had extremely wavy blue hair down he hips. She too had the same piercing orange eyes.

" master…" she said knell the same way as Rya did. " Did eliminate the one god of chaos?" 

" indeed I did, now do you part… RETRIEVE MY EMERALD!" he yelled the eyes widened the fizzled into the air. The two walked out with a drone quality to them. 

~*~

Cream, Tails and Rouge quickly landed with the unconscious trio on their backs. The raced through the mystic ruins and through the jungle.

" let's hide out at Bigs for awhile, until their awake at least." as they raced through jungle the noticed the large purple feline swinging his leg sitting on the porch fishing with his friend froggy. 

" They're not biting froggy…" the small green frog responded with a croak. He looked at his friend and noticed three figures approaching them. By the time they were at Bigs hut-house thing he could make out who some were.

" that's the fox who helped us froggy…" pointed to tails. 

" big our friends are hurt can we stay here until they wake up?" tail pleaded his eyes large a desperate looking."

" Friends can always stay! Right froggy?" Bigs friend responded with a ribbit of joy.

" who's the cute bunny and pretty lady?" Big asked tails.

" they're my friends, we met them in later adventures." he explained laying sonic on an even surface. Cream tried to lift Amy up but struggled, Amy is small, but cream is smaller. She squinted as lifted her above her head with a grunt of pain, then felt the burden lighten. Cream opened her eyes to se Tails smiling next to her. The two put the hedgehog down. Cream sighed then smiled towards tails. Rouge put knuckles down as well. She strung her fingers through his dreadlocks. To see blood stains on her gloves.

" oh my god…" she said, eyes fogging up. She noticed a gash on the side of his head, nothing incredibly serious but still.

" how can single wolf have that kind of skill…" Rouge said taking he glove off and dabbing the blood. On his face. In his state like this, he looked s helpless, unlike in consciousness.

" she didn't have the skill." tails mentioned. Rouge and Cream stared at the fox.

" could tell, her moves were, so angular, as if downloaded into her" tails explained as well as he could.

" so she's like computer?" cream asked in confusion.

" no, she is being controlled, harboring an extreme power, a simple pawn in a twisted game of a sort." tails explained to his friend.

" That's not nice…." big stated he looked a this amphibian friend who then croaked once again. Then our echidna friend began to stir. Everyone rushed over. Rouge being first and big being last. Rouge placed a single hand on his shoulder.

" knuckles…hey knux you ok?" she said in a soft relaxing voice. The echidna squinted hardly then opened his eyes slowly. 

" Owww…My head…crap…" he said placing hand upon his head.

" Oh, knuckles! I thought you were dead…" rouge hugging the echidna and sobbing into his chest. He put an arm around her rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. Then the blood stained glove fell off his face. With his other arm, he picked it up.

" Aw rouge. Those gloves cost you a fortune." he said in a slightly sad tone. Rouge looked up. 

" how can you care a stupid glove when you could've been dead?" Rouge said in a slightly angry tone. Knuckles just shrugged. Rouge loosened off of knuckles. At that time sonic and Amy were waking up.

" CRAP! She got away…" sonic pouted noticing he was in Bigs house.

" I…hurt…a lot…" Amy said sniffling.

" we have to go fight her!" sonic said getting up.

" it's not that simple anymore…" cream said.

" she has unlimited power…the ultimate life form." she said staggering

" Ultimate life forms aren't invincible…remember…shadow…" sonic said. Trying as much as he could to forget the hedgehogs death. Sonic finally had him as a friend then lost him.

" Guys I have a plan" tails said trying to change

" light has to be balance by dark right, or else it would be really bright or really dark, anyways chaos emeralds good- it's dark side are the havoc diamonds." tails explained

" I have book on them on angel island, let's go!" knuckles stated ready to fight again.

" I'm have to stay. Froggy and big have to find Froggy's friend in the water." big say as dull witted as ever. Sonic flashed his trademark grin.

" So, it says here there are 7 of them, just like the chaos emeralds, to bring out their full potential, you need someone who has an alter ego, an evil alter ego…" knuckles read aloud. " only one can control each emerald but there is a clue on them" knuckles closed the book.

" well, let's go then." he started to walk away. Rouge grabbed one of his dread-quill type things as he screamed in pain.

" we don't know who can control this power, knuckles what if we can't?" she asked as the echidna struggled for escape. 

" each emerald has an attribute, we fit the descriptions perfectly! I would be power, sonic- speed, tails intelligence and so on!" he said running as hard as he could from the bats grasp.

" you truly believe we can control these…then fine, for some reason I trust you." she said releasing knuckles. The echidna squinted and rubbed his dreadlock. Sonic ran out without even having to think. The group obviously followed him. Amy lagged in the back. Tails and cream noticed this and turned back to talk to her. The pink hedgehog stopped to vent onto our small orange friends.

" It's not fair! I bet sonic would notice me if I could just keep up!" she pouted folding her arms. Cream looked up to her.

" If you really think it would help…tails could do something for you. Right tails?" cream looked over to her. The rabbit's eyes were a large as possible and the shined like a four year old girl looking at a 'My little pony'

" please tails…" she said.

" um…Okay if you think it would help." Amy jumped for joy and hugged the fox boy as hard as she could without killing him.

" Hurry up you guys! We have to save the world.!" sonic said from so far away he was just a tiny shadowy figure. The three ran up to the group. They mad to the very center of station square when sonic came to a full a halt. 

" you meet the most interesting people in the city…" the wolf sat on a wall legs crossed, piercing orange eyes looking up the sky with a luminous glow. 

" you again! Who are you any way!" sonic said in frustration. She jumped down to the hedgehog and met his eyes.

" I'm Rya, but does that really matter?" she said throwing a kick to sonic. He just managed to doge it.

" Sonic! We have no chance without the crystal! We have to run!" knuckles yelled to him, but sonic obviously has selective hearing. Amy looked like she was going to have an emotional breakdown. She then inhaled deeply and retrieved her piko-piko hammer. As Rya played a more challenging version of 'whack-a-mole' with our blue friend. Amy went behind her and gave her a straight on blow to the head. The wolf glared then turned around to her. Eyes glowing harder than ever.

" you just sealed your fate!" Amy stood her ground ready for the wolfs attack. At that point time literally froze. Amy loosened and held her piko-piko hammer in her left hand, dragging on the ground. A perfectly shined pink crystal appeared.

" persistence…never give up" a random voice said randomly. Amy grabbed the crystal. And felt a new power flowing though her viens the crytal embedded it's self into her palm. She dropped her hammer and time continued. She put out her left hand and a pink glow surrounded the wolf. Rya was lifted into the air. Screaming in pain. She screamed and screamed and continued to scream. Then below her on the ground, a translucent wolf who looked exactly the same, only with sky blue eyes was on her knees. 

" please…help me…" she stated in agony. Amy retracted her hand, she couldn't take the pain the wolf was in, or the fact that she didn't care. The wolf lay on the ground. She supported her self with one arm, then the other. She brought a small microphone to her mouth. 

" request backup, code black, I repeat code black!" she said. At that time she stood up, left arm supporting her right. At that moment a polar bear dropped in from the sky.

" this is my co-partner Arctic…" she then looked up to see an expected blsck figure fall from the sky. " an my co-partner.. Shadow." as indeed shadow looked up with the same glaring orange gaze.

************************************************************************

WWY: 1. I wrote this before sonic heroes came out.

2. Shadow needs a love intrest. 

3. It ca either be on of my oc's, your oc or an existing character that's not… 'taken' Amy, rouge etc… I assume you will all give oc's. so let the contest begin


End file.
